Over the Rainbow
by Freewing the Freewriter
Summary: After a terrible accident leaves Rainbow Dash flightless and hopeless, will her friends be able to help her before it's too late? Authors Note: Reference to Christianity. No flames please. R&R.
1. End of a Dream

**Chapter 1**

**End of a Dream**

-_Krack-koom!_- Rainbows spread out behind me in a large ring as I started my routine with a bang, literally. This was the fifth time I had run it that day, and could only hope that I ran it right this time as a twigs from my last crash flew out of my mane because of the shockwave. Convincing my weather patrol team to let me have the day off while they covered my shift for the day wasn't hard. They knew how much I had waited for this moment, and the Wonderbolts had finally sent ME an invitation to join them. Well, to participate in their tryouts. But for it was as good as an invitation to join for me. _There's no way any of the other competitors stand a chance against me!_ I thought as I pulled every trick in the book, stringing them together as I flipped around the sky in playful defiance of gravity, my rainbow trail leaving a path behind me. _I can do this. I'm going to be a Wonderbolt tomorrow. Wonderbolts don't quit._ I dove down, past the cloud layer, the thin mist clinging to my coat as the wind playfully tussled my mane. -_Krack-koom!- _The ground rushed up as my wings strained to lift me up. _Come on! Pull up, pull up, pull up, pull u-_

* * *

-_Beep!_-

-_Beep!_-

-_Beep!-_

_-Beep!-_

"She's waking up! _Gasp_-Where's my party cannon! I haven't been this excited since-"

"Pinkie Pie, darling, calm down. Rainbow Dash needs rest, not a party."

"Dash? Can ya hear me Dash?"

"Shh! Everypony quiet down. She's waking up!"

I had to squint as I opened my eyes, the bright light making the five shapes around me blurry shadows. I opened my mouth to say 'Could somepony turn off the lights… I can't see.' but all that came out was a groan. The lights suddenly dimmed. "No worries Dashie. I read the script. I got the lights!" "Thanks… I think…" Carefully leaning forward, I looked around at the worried faces of my friends, none of them meeting my eye. "It was just a crash guys, I'm not dead. I've only been out, what, an hour?" "Three days. You've been out for three days." I looked over to Twilight, my eyebrows as high as they could go. "Well, I should be out in less than a week the-" The pain hit me full force then, doubling me over under it's iron fist.

"Sugarcube? You feelin' alright?" "I'm -OWOWOW- I'll be fine AJ." She raised her eyebrow and was about to say something when Nurse Redheart stepped in the room. "Finally. Nurse, how long until I can spread my wings again? I gotta get back to training!" She looked away from me and to my friends and nodded, as if giving permission. _Why does she need their permission to tell me? _"Rainbow Dash," she began "You broken your left wing in over nine places, and your right wing was dislocated and broken in five places. You have three broken ribs and a cracked vertebra. You're not flying again for three months at least. Your grounded from the weather patrol until we've got you as good as new, probably four months." "G-Grounded? For four months? But-but-but…" I pushed against the bed with my fore-hooves, trying to get up. "Rainbow, darling, don't strain yourself!" Blinding pain, and then darkness took my vision again as I passed out. _I won't make the tryout! I'm not going to be a Wonderbolt…. Why? _


	2. The Darkest Hour

**Chapter 2**

**The Darkest Hour**

The next few days were just a clouded haze. Nothing seemed real, everything felt like a dream and had a sort of foggy quality to it. I only wanted to wake up, but I couldn't. Nurse Redheart had me moved to a rehab center for pegasi near the outskirts of Whitetail Wood. I can remember days going by where I did nothing but stare at the sky and go through the motions. Wake up call at nine o'clock, breakfast of some goopy mush at nine thirty. They took me out to a swimming pool where I had to 'fly' underwater to build up my wing strength again. I threw myself into that part the most. Every ounce of anger I felt at the world flowed through my veins at those times, turning my vision to a red tint as I pushed myself harder than I should go, than I cloud go. _How could I be so stupid! I should have stopped sooner, I should've had a spotter, I should've….. _All those should've, would've, could've type thoughts left when the reality of my situation finally hit me. Back and forth, back and forth I rocked on my bed in my room, crying, pleading, and begging for some salvation from my troubles. Pleading for faster healing, more progress, begging to be sky bound once again. For somepony or something to help me. My pleas went unanswered; life was blind to my tear streaked muzzle. My progress in rehab was moving at a snail's pace despite all my efforts, and no matter how hard I worked I wouldn't heal any faster. "So -_sniff_- that's how you want to play? You won't help me? -_sniff_- Fine then! I'll just leave and never come back!" I leapt off of my bed, glancing down either direction in the hallway before slipping out an exit and making a run towards the mountains…..

* * *

I looked down at the cliff before me, listening for any sounds of pursuit as I shoved a loose rock off the edge, watching it bounce down the mountainside. -_Crack._- _This is it. Those ponies were lying; I won't fly, ever again. What's the point anyway, my medical won't meet Wonderbolt standards anyway… My dreams are dead; I'm useless as a pegasus and a friend…. _My hooves knocked a rock loose from the cliff edge as I closed my eyes and leaned off the edge.

* * *

**POV SWITCH: Scootaloo**

"Why can't I fly.." I kicked the wheel of my scooter, looking around at the steep non-scootable passes and cliffs. _-Crack.-_ I looked up and saw some rocks falling down the cliff followed by a blue and rainbow blur. "Rainbow Dash? Pull u-" _-SMACK!- _Eyes growing larger and larger as I began to panic, I rushed towards nearby Sweet Apple Acres. _I have to get help, I can't lose my hero! The coolest pony ever doesn't die from a fall!_

* * *

**POV SWITCH: Rainbow Dash**

I felt nothingness surround me as I floated, everything was silent save for a mumble of panicked voices in the background. I could see a light growing in front of me. **"Rainbow Dash, wake up my little pony. Your time has not yet come." **I felt myself growing heavy, sinking towards the black abyss below me. **"Wake up Rainbow Dash."**

_-Beep!-_

_-Beep!-_

_-Beep!-_

_I hate that noise. _Sore. I was sore, and felt like a ton of bricks had been dropped on me. I opened my eyes and looked around me. Unlike last time, my friends were nowhere to be found. But a book on my nightstand caught my eye. On the book was a note.

'Dear Rainbow Dash,

We don't know why you did what you did, but we want you to know that we still love you and want you here with us. We stayed as long as we could, but the nurse had us leave you to your rest. Please Rainbow, don't ever do that again. Fluttershy has been bawling her eyes out, and Pinkie Pie's mane has gone flat. We don't want to lose you Rainbow.

Signed, your friends.

P.S. Read the book. Please? Start in the Book of Matthew'

I looked at the book beneath the note, a pang of guilt stabbing into my gut. _I was leaving them…. The Element of Loyalty doesn't abandon her friends! Rainbow Dash what were you thinking! Stupid, stupid Dash!_ All those thoughts faded at the sight of the title of the book they had left me, 'The Holy Bible: NKJ'. I picked it up and started to read. "The book of the generation of Jesus Christ, the son of David and the son of Abraham…" (St. Matthew 1:1)


	3. A New Day

**Chapter 3**

**A New Day**

Throughout the day I read through the New Testament, reading about the life and times of Jesus. As I read I began to realize how wrong my thoughts had been. Even if I wouldn't be a Wonderbolt, there was still a purpose to my life. I also began to realize how horrible what I had tried to do was, and how awful my friends must feel. Despite this realization, I found that I wasn't prepared for when my friends did come to visit. "Rainbow Dash? Are you crying?"

I glanced up in shock at the faces of my friends silently standing around me. _They can't be here, not yet, I'm not ready_… "I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry girls…. I-I just felt so worthless as a friend and I thought you'd be better off without me…. I'm sorry.." I felt hooves wrap around me from all angles as they hugged me close.

"Dash, we don't blame ya. We should never have left ya alone for so long." "Please don't cry Dashie… we want you to be happy again. I just want you to smile.." I looked up at their faces, surprised to see tear streaked muzzles as well. _Why are they apologizing to me? I'm the one that made the stupid decision... _"Darling, Pinkie's right. We should never have left you alone after receiving news like that. It was just horrible of us as friends to do that." I shook my head, tears flying off my face as I looked up at them.

"…Why? Why are you apologizing to me? I'm the one who failed… the element of loyalty shouldn't abandon her friends like I tried to… Forgive me girls.. please.. I can understand if you never want to be my friends again… I just want you to know that I'm sor-" My voice was cut off by a tight hug from Fluttershy and Twilight, followed by the rest of them hugging me once more. "Rainbow Dash, of course we'll forgive you and don't you dare suggest that we don't want your friendship." "Yeah.. I mean.. We want to be your friends still… I mean, if that's alright with you…"

I looked up at them and pulled them close again before letting go and wiping some tears from my eyes as a small smile began to cover my muzzle. "Thank you girls, for everything. I'll never try to abandon you again. Now about this book…"

* * *

**Four Weeks Later:**

Rainbow Dash looked up from her notebook, dropping her pencil into the crease in the binding before shutting it and setting it beside her on the church pew. A small orange blur rushed up to her and she wrapped the filly in a hug, ruffling her mane with her hoof. "Heya Scoots. You ready for this?" Scootaloo nodded a huge smile spreading across her face as she led Rainbow Dash towards the large pool of water. "Welcome, my little pony." The pastor smiled at Rainbow Dash as she stepped into the baptismal, taking a few deep breaths to steady herself. "Are you ready?" The rainbow manes pegasus nodded and closed her eyes, as the pastor dunked her backwards into the pool and pulled her back up "I baptize you now in the name of the father, the son, and the holy ghost." As she emerged from the water her friends began to cheer. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the baptismal and into her new life.

**Authors Note: For those who read this far, thank you. I would also like to thank Dawn Flash for peer reviewing the story for me. If you have any questions about Christianity, please feel free to PM me. I'll do my best to answer your questions. God bless, have a nice day.**


End file.
